Semiconductor devices are used in a large number of electronic devices, such as computers, cell phones, and others. Semiconductor devices may include various types of components including transistors, integrated circuits, passive components and interconnects. The semiconductor industry continues to decrease the size of the components within semiconductor devices to improve power consumption, efficiency and speed of such devices. As semiconductor devices decrease in size, the components within the devices change to minimize the consumption of silicon area within the devices and improve performance.